


Recognition

by shinkonokokoro



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkonokokoro/pseuds/shinkonokokoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another reminder. And a memory. And a memento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recognition

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by:  
>   
> I saw it and it just came to me.

It was in the mail. The DVD. Frowning, he put it into his computer and the grainy footage came up. At first it was just green grass and hints of shrubbery in the corner. His frown didn't go away. Then a different blurry green. A person. Mobile footage. Wait. That was  _his_ jacket. John's heart clenched, stomach churning sharply. And he recognised-- _there_ . A flash of dark grey beside, and suddenly the back of his head filled up the screen and the camera zoomed out and he could see Sherlock's face. Serious. Then slowly his eyes softened and lips curled up into that grin, the easy one that said that he and John were friends. That said that they were fine--they were all fine.

The plastic of his computer creaked and he quickly removed his hands from it. The screen wobbled in his vision.

"Oh God..." he choked. John clicked the tracker back and watched the smile bloom on Sherlock's face again. And then a third time. A fourth. Again. Again and again and again and againagainagainagainagain...

He finally just paused the frame and stared at Sherlock's grin while the tears dried on his face and his shoulders slumped with exhaustion.

He wondered briefly where it had come from, but then shook the thought away because, frankly, he didn't want to know. He didn't want to know who had stalked them to get the footage. He didn't care. He had it. It was his now. To watch whenever he wanted. 

He closed his eyes, Sherlock's face smiling at him from the screen and slouched into the couch, perhaps to finally sleep. 


End file.
